It is desirable to make boxes in a quick and efficient manner to manufacture them inexpensively. It is also desirable to make boxes with aesthetic appeal to entice customers to buy the product within the box.
It has been known in the art to make single piece boxes where the top and bottom of the box are one connected unit, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,886 and 4,641,750. These boxes may only be made from materials that may be molded and require a separate step in which a label may be affixed to the boxes.
Processes are also known for forming single piece boxes from two pieces, a board blank and a wrap wherein the wrap primarily functions as a decoration and/or a label. Previously known processes of this type, however, require joining a board blank with a wrap and then cutting the joined pieces to form the spine of the box at the end of the process. Such processes leave rough edges on the spine of the box and involve an extra cutting step.